


草稿合集

by Mr_Spirit



Series: Lovely Story-恋爱轻喜剧 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Lovely Story-恋爱轻喜剧 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479167





	1. Chapter 1

夏季限定1.0  
“我真的很难相信你就是那个，和我上了三次床，连续一周每晚会泡在酒吧的……Hicky？”Jim在对方看不见的书堆后面摸来了不属于他的大杯可乐，一口气吸溜完大半后Hikaru Sulu才慢慢抬起头，露出一个迷茫到茅塞顿开的表情。  
“哦，学院的优等生也需要有一个正常疯狂的青春期。”他对Jim绽开了一个极其嘲弄的微笑，晃了晃只剩冰块的可乐杯子，把滑下鼻梁的黑框眼镜往上推了推，踹了一脚Jim的小腿指向后面的便利店。“无糖绿茶，谢谢。”  
他礼貌得让人讨厌，但是Jim觉得还可以忍受。

Jim直走到Sulu家楼下的便利店才给他买了无糖绿茶，终止了Sulu可能翻出来的第五个白眼。他早就知道Sulu不住在校内，而是两个街区外一家咖啡店的楼上。那块的房子很挤，一间被割成好几个仅能容下床铺的蜗居，但是价格对于在校学生来说非常赏心悦目。  
浅白色的易拉罐在Sulu手中来回颠倒了几次，闷热潮湿的南三藩立刻给他们身上镀了一层薄汗，冷气凝成水珠顺着Sulu的指缝往下落，溅到Jim的沙滩拖鞋上。  
他仰头看到几盆叫不上名字的绿色植物从某一户窗户里肆无忌惮地往外伸，刚想说什么耳边立刻跟上Sulu的声音：“那是我家，你要去坐坐吗？”  
虽然Jim很想回他一句“你家估计坐不下两个人”，但他还是小心地点点头，缩起头猫着腰跟在苏鲁屁股后面。  
Jim一屁股坐在Sulu叠成豆腐块的干净衣服上，随手一擦额头再蹭上浅色席子，得意洋洋地看到Sulu的脸又拉下好几分。  
他猛地向前扑去，精准按住Sulu的背心前襟往后一推，在后脑勺和书架亲密接触的磕碰声中啃上对方的嘴唇，毫不迟疑地直入正题。  
Sulu发出了一声非常大声的哼哼，但仅限于一声哼哼，没有反抗，也没有一脚踹上Jim的肚子或者其他什么“关键部位”。  
于是Jim拉下Sulu的深色短裤，随手丢到吱呀作响的二手小风扇上面，握住滚烫的分身迅速撸动，让它变得和它的主人一样紧绷坚硬。  
亚裔人颤抖着抠紧Jim的背心带子，忍了好几次终于把粗重喘息喷在Jim的鼻梁骨上，他几乎能感到自己的汗水和对方的搅在一起，顺着肩头流向手臂，和胯间喷涌而出的热流混成最狼狈不堪的东西。  
Sulu把下巴靠在对方的肩膀上，懒洋洋地听着小风扇不堪重荷跳了闸，冰块在无糖绿茶中化得无影无踪，还在席子上渗出一圈深色的圆圈。  
Jim有搭没搭地用两根手指划过铃口，半开玩笑地问“再来一次？”终于得到了担心已久的一击——sulu一巴掌拍上Jim脑门中央，吓得Jim抖了个机灵往后退，双臂到处乱挥差点撞洒玻璃杯，还好被眼疾手快的Sulu一把捞过来，三口两口一饮而尽，故意倒过来向Jim展示空空如也的杯底。  
“没了，你再去买。”  
“又是我？我还一口没喝呢——”Jim假装又要扑倒对方，最终只是放松地砸在Sulu胸口，松鼠一样仰起头咧嘴笑着，纯蓝的眼里净是从小窗户外漏下的阳光，像极了学院边上的海湾。  
屋子很热，但他们就这样一上一下躺着，Sulu挥了挥根本没凉风的扇子，手一歪把扇子飞到床下。  
在他们都陷入半梦半醒的昏睡后，之前跳闸的小风扇不知怎么的又转起来，吱呀吱呀却不心烦。


	2. on the road

jim：你能想象吗？某天一觉醒来，天使把附身的人类变成丧尸，and god sort of becomes your enemy.  
sulu：not my god

“你知道你干了什么吗——他——它是一个天使，然后你——”  
“对，我刚刚帮你杀了差一点就掐死你的长着白色翅膀的，天使，这么看来我是救了你，兄弟。”面前的黑发人无所谓地撇了撇嘴，把带着金色血液的锯齿折刀伸进污浊的水坑里搅了搅，利刃收回大腿刀鞘的生硬响声硌得柯克牙根发痒。  
柯克努力别过脸不想看倒在自己面前的尸体，咽了口唾沫跨过它时还是瞟到了浸在血泊里的纯白羽翼。“你刚刚在与神做对。”“而且你也是我的同谋，毕竟我可没对天使的脸揍出第一拳。”他放弃了把天使尸体拖进水坑里，气喘吁吁地向停在路边的一辆美丽皮卡走去。  
“我建议你快点离开这里，天快亮了。”“那你愿意载我一程吗？无名氏先生。”  
黑发亚裔人顿了顿，从驾驶座上面拿出墨镜戴上，防止被初生朝阳晒瞎双眼。“我要去的地方会有很多丧尸，希望你会用枪。”他手往副驾驶指了指，座位上摆着一堆很明显是从别人手里抢来的霰弹枪。  
柯克咧开嘴笑了一下爬上车，一股脑把枪和弹匣都挤到座位下面，让装了两个大男人的车厢变得拥挤。“既然你不会用枪那你抢它们干什么？”  
“我叫苏鲁光，不是‘无名氏先生’，如果你不想体验从140迈行驶的车上被踹下去那我建议你闭嘴。”  
好吧，柯克抱紧双肩包往窗边靠了靠。  
“我叫吉姆……”“柯克，你肩膀上的布贴写着呢，爱荷华野人。”  
“旧金山呆子。”  
柯克脱口而出后就后悔了，感觉下一秒就能体验“从140迈行驶的车上滚落”，但是他安生地在座位上坐了很久，直到从公路尽头炸出的阳光照亮后视镜上挂的小玩意——一只缺了腿和眼睛的破泰迪熊。


	3. FBI-AU

【没头没尾的特工们，我居然没有搞过特工AU！】  
【只是因为派派的holly shit表情太经典惹不管什么角色都】  
当James Kirk迈入军营，哦不，是在21岁递出征兵申请书的一刹那他就该认识到自己这辈子要与“岁月静好”无缘。此时此刻的他足足花了20分钟从两个专业尼泊尔打手的手下逃脱，跑到酒店三街区外的教堂钟楼顶上才能喘口气，举起手机不假思索地拨出一串号码——即使他某一天被下药到忘了自己姓什么也绝不可能忘记这串求救号码，这是为每一个走投无路的卧底军人准备的庇护所敲门砖。  
接电话的女性依然像从前那样年轻又冷静，快速指示“请回到房间等候电话响两声后走出大堂，乘坐7809路公交车三站，到伽玛地点下车，静候至当地时间晚上九点半前往伊普西隆与接线人会面，你会得到下一步指示。”  
Jim还未说什么，想再问问关于武器的问题但电话被直接挂断。当他回到房间时发现那个被自己溺死在浴缸里的男人尸体已经消失不见，高档套房里弥漫着让人愉悦的橙花香薰，就像什么都没有发生过。  
他深吸一口气，在客房电话响了两声后走出酒店，从街边流动摊位买了个黄芥末脆皮热狗，还没接过大杯可乐手机再次震了起来，Jim没等对方开口他先快速地说：“很抱歉甜心我今天晚上不能和你一起看电影了晚餐也不行我们公司要加班哦你知道快到年底了大家忙得飞起，总之我周六，呃，周日，周日怎么样，我请你去你最喜欢的韩国料理店吃饭。”  
对方叹了口气，然后不急不慢地说：“好的，Jim，只是我觉得我们还没有熟悉到可以互称甜心。”  
“我先挂了，Hicky——Hikaru。”Jim1的余光瞟到了两个藏在街角的打手，很明显每个人的外套下都藏着一把袖珍手枪。

他如约在晚上九点半来到曼哈顿地铁站的H站台，冬日的冷风早就把几乎所有人都赶回家里，因此他肯定远处那个坐在长椅上看报纸的黑发男人正是自己的接线人。Jim长舒一口气，四下张望着走了过去，站在那人背后伸手想要拍拍他的肩膀，同时说：“ 你好，我是Kirk中尉——操？”  
对方反手握住Jim的手腕，往外一旋的力道几乎让Jim感到自己右臂脱臼，他转过头用Jim熟悉得不能再熟悉的棕色眼睛盯着自己，有些惊讶的同时也快要笑了出来。“从后偷袭是不礼貌的，Kirk中尉。”  
“中尉只是我的，角色扮演游戏，Hikaru。”Jim假笑着对男友说，“我猜你不是在等人……”  
“别看了，我就是在等你，James Kirk，编号SAU19810212NA”Sulu依然握着Jim的手腕，但明显没有刚才那种几乎要杀人的力道。“我是你的接线人，Jim。”  
“所以你他妈是个特工？什么时候开始？而你还和我谈了三年恋爱。”  
“是三年零五天，我说过我们还没有熟悉到可以互称甜心。”Sulu一边给Jim抵着假护照和机票说，“接下来你要和我一起去莫斯科，武器和装备到了那儿会有新的接头人，现在你可以先用我的勃朗宁。你看起来有些焦虑，手抖，伊拉克战场留下的PTSD？还是什么心理问题？晚上我们可以在木棉花酒店好好休息，也可以让总部请一位心理医生远程疏导……”  
“Hikaru Sulu！”Jim绝望地大喊了一声，声音在空荡荡的地铁站你回荡着，这个死脑筋的亚裔人根本都没搞懂自己浑身发抖的原因——谁能在遭遇连环追杀生命威胁亲手杀人并且发现自己男朋友是特工后冷静地处理事情，也许CIA的特工可以，但是James Kirk只是个数据分析师！  
Sulu停了下来，有些迷茫地望着Kirk在等待他的下一句话，“请问这样安排有什么问题吗，Kirk中尉？”  
“称呼我‘中尉’就是最大的问题，你还是叫我Jim比较好。”Jim在对方专业又精明的眼神注视下把一连串hollyshit憋回肚子，勉强挤出一句回应，然后摊在长椅上虚弱地问：“和我谈恋爱也是你的特工任务吗？”  
“三年前上司给了我两个选择，和华尔街数据分析师一见钟情的研究生，还是脚踩四条船的地下黑手党老大。”Sulu凑到Jim面前，有些怜悯地拍拍这个可怜人的脸蛋说。  
“噢……我们走吧。”  
当然啦，Sulu在五分钟前用手捂住了连线总部的耳麦，要是让McCoy和Pike听到“华尔街数据分析师一见钟情的研究生，还是脚踩四条船的地下黑手党老大”，他们部门绝对会被指责风气散漫。


End file.
